


Ice Cold

by simplymoa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Husbands (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymoa/pseuds/simplymoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Was it because of the temperature outside or the icy-cold he felt inside his heart?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the latest episode of “Husbands The Series”.

It should have been the clock radio that awakened him. Instead, he was roused from a deep sleep by erratic pinging against the windowpane.

Brad stirred, but didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he pulled the flannel sheet higher, tucking it between his chin and shoulder and burrowed deeper into his pillow. The unmistakable sound of a heavy rain persisted. For a full ten minutes, he listened to sleet hammering at the bedroom window.

He opened his eyes. The room was as gray as it was crypt-cold. Rolling onto his side, he spooned up against his boyfriend, relishing in the warmth of his body heat. When his boyfriend felt him, he stuck out his bare ass and Brad molded himself to him, resting his cheek on his boyfriend’s back. Reaching up, he fingered his hair. A smile, a secret smile reserved just for Adam, tugged at the corners of his mouth. He shuddered. The contrast of being nestled in a womb of radiating heat bare skin to bare skin amidst a raging ice storm was an unexpected turn-on.

Want mixed with need flirted with fantasy. He wanted Adam, to feel the weight of his body upon his, taste his tongue in one of those long, drawn-out movie moment kisses, tremble beneath his fingers as he explored and brought back to life that part of him that he was certain had long-since died. Brad didn’t just want Adam. He needed him. Adam filled a void in his life and he couldn’t imagine living without him.

He moved closer, running the flat of his hands over his boyfriend’s cheeks. He snorted a pig-like sound. One of those real manly man sounds. Not exactly the stuff fantasies are made of.

Adam was going to New York today. As far as Brad knew, he would be there for almost a week. That was a long time. Brad would miss him. He always missed Adam. Did he realize that? Did Adam realize how many people missed him when he was out of the public’s eye. Adam knew. He had to...

His thoughts of Adam was shattered by the click of the radio followed by a resounding, Is it cold or WHAT!? He groaned and slapped at the off button.

His boyfriend moaned and turned to face him. “What time iz it?” he mumbled, his tongue sleep-thick.

“Seven.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Brad!”

He tossed back the blanket. A rush of frigid air swept over them. Swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress he grabbed for his robe. “Did I not tell you that I had a meeting at eight? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Sean, we’re having a storm. The roads will…”

“I-have-a-meeting,” he said with slow, deliberate disdain. “If I don’t make it, I don’t get the role. I don’t get the role, then there is no money. No money and you can kiss this all goodbye!” He made a sweeping gesture with his hand.  
Hurt squeezed at Brad’s throat, making it hard to swallow. He hated him. Not because he wasn’t Adam, but because he wasn’t the man Brad fell in love with.

Tying the sash on his robe, Brad pushed passed him. “I’ll get you a cup of coffee.”

Sean ignored him.

In the hall, Brad turned up the thermostat. He was shivering now. Was it because of the temperature outside or the icy-cold he felt inside his heart?

Making his way through the darkened den, he paused at his desk. Stealing a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure he wouldn’t be discovered, he ever so quietly opened the drawer. Inside, lay a glittery picture of him and Adam, kissing.

He smiled his secret smile and smoothed his hand over the image. Suddenly, the chill was gone. In its place was a familiarity...peacefulness...the courage to keep going. “Have a good day,” he whispered. “I love you.”  
  



End file.
